La Venganza De Enel
by Dark Powder
Summary: Enel Regresa con el ejercito más poderoso que se ha enfrentado a Los Mugiwaras. También hay que añadir el secreto que llevan guardando Luffy y Nami desde hace un par de semanas atrás. ¿Podrán Derrotar de Nuevo a Enel?¿Podrá Luffy y Nami conseguir que su Nueva Relación Perdure?. LuNa, ZoRo.
1. Chapter 1

_**-La Venganza de Enel-**_

 _ **Resumen: Enel Regresa con el ejercito más poderoso que se ha enfrentado a Los Mugiwaras. También hay que añadir el secreto que llevan guardando Luffy y Nami desde hace un par de semanas atrás. ¿Podrán Derrotar de Nuevo a Enel?¿Luffy y Nami aceptarán sus sentimientos?. LuNa, ZoRo.**_

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

 **Prólogo:**

La Noche llegó hace horas al Nuevo Mundo, El Thousand Sunny Navegaba mientras era balanceado por las olas. los Mugiwaras dormían, Todos exceptos dos que se hallaban en la bodega del barco. Ambos cuerpos, Desnudos, Acompañaban el ritmo del balanceo del Sunny. Solo Gemidos inundaban ese Habitáculo.

— **Luffy...** —Gemidos de Placer escapaban de los labios de la chica, mientras cabalgaba al capitán del Sunny.

— **Nami..** —Suspiraba el muchacho a la vez que tomaba la cadera de la chica para aumentar el ritmo de aquella espiral de Placer, Gemidos y suspiraciones.— **..Dejame Estar encima...** —Sin Dejar de penetrarla, Luffy Movió ligeramente el cuerpo de Nami, una vez encima, el mismo comenzó a retomar el ritmo.

Desde hace semanas se veían en ese mismo lugar, Todo comenzó Cuando Ambos se quedaron solos en esa habitación, No pudieron evitar aquella atracción que ambos sentían. Eran jóvenes, con las hormonas por los aires..Simplemente pasó y ya. No sabian como llamar a aquella relación...No lo habían hablado aún..pero para que hablar cuando pueden darse placer mutuamente.

Luffy ya estaba por llegar al éxtasis y aumentó el ritmo, finalmente se vino en el interior de Nami, Cuyo gemido hizo eco en todo el Sunny. Luffy extrajo su miembro y se acomodó a un lado de la Pelinaranja. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

— **Nami...** —Llamó el pelinegro, El comenzaba a tener dudas sobre la extraña relación que tenia con la Navegante y ya era hora de saberlo.

— **Dime..** —La Navegante se levantó del suelo, Buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

— **...¿Somos...Novios?...** —El silencio reinó, Un incómodo ambiente inundó la bodega.

— **..Somos...Nakamas que Tienen Sexo..Nada más..** —Una Extraña punzada comenzó a golpear el corazón de Luffy, La Navegante nada más vestirse deseó buenas noches a Luffy y se marchó.

— **...Nada más...** —Repitió Luffy, Jamás había sentido nada igual..Era como si alguien estuviera estrangulandole el alma, Como si hubieran pisoteado su corazón. Se sentía mal..Muy mal...aquella sensación no desaparecía.

Después de Vestirse, Luffy caminó hasta la cubierta, Directo a la Habitación que compartía con sus Nakamas. Pero allí en cubierta se encontraba Nami...No se habia ido a dormir y caminó hasta ella. Nami notó su presencia, pues volteó . Luffy se preocupó cuando visualizó los ojos hinchados de la chica, que lagrimeaba.

— **..Lo siento Luffy...No quiero que solo seamos eso...Yo quiero que Seamos algo más... Pero tenía miedo...y si sale todo mal..y si...y si...** —Los Labios de Luffy acalló a la pelinaranja, que no dudó en entreabrir los labios para que la lengua del pelinegro jugeteara con la suya propia.

— **No seas Boba... Nada va a salir mal...** —Nami Asintió con una sonrisa, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Luffy. Ambos se abrazaron y estuvieron por un rato en esa misma posición, disfrutando de los brazos del otro.

— **Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...Pronto amanecerá..** —Nami dejó de abrazar a Luffy y con un último beso caminó hasta su habitación.

Aquella sensación de malestar había desaparecido...Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminó También hasta su habitación.

Al Cabo de un rato una figura humana caminó por la cubierta.

— **...Interesante...Así que estos son los que vencieron a Enel...** — una sonrisa ladina y unos ojos azules fue lo único que se podía apreciar de esa figura humana, que con un simple chasquido de dedos, desapareció de la cubierta.

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

 _ **Es cortito, pero solo es el prólogo... intentaré que el siguiente cap sea más largo. Un Saludo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

 **Capitulo 1.**

Los Cálidos rayos de sol se filtraron a través de la ventana del Puesto de Vigía. Zoro, el espadachín del barco, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, un poco molesto. Miró a su alrededor, Nada.. Todo había sido un estúpido sueño, pero vaya locura de sueño. El peliverde se levantó y estiró los brazos, liberándolos del entumecimiento. Recogió sus tres Katanas, Apoyadas en la pared justo a su lado. Caminó dispuesto a abandonar el puesto de Vigía, Pero comenzó a recordar aquel sueño que anoche tuvo.

 _«No sabía como, pero allí estaba de Nuevo, presenciando aquella descarga eléctrica que Enel envió a Robin. Nada más impactar aquella descarga todo se volvió oscuro...Derrepente Él mismo estaba alzando la espada para acabar con la vida de Robin, Cuyas magulladuras se hacían notar en su rostro. Todos sus Nakamas, En el mismo estado que Robin, Presenciaban aquel ataque que acabaría con la vida de Robin...pero luego...todo se iluminó. »_

Seguramente fue los rayos de sol, pensó el Peliverde, bajando a Cubierta...el jamás haría daño a sus Nakamas...y mucho menos a aquella mujer que se había vuelto, Misteriosamente, más amable con él después del reencuentro.

— **Buenos días Zoro** —Saludó el pequeño Reno, Dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar.

— **Buenos Dias**

— **¿No vienes?**

— **No...No tengo hambre** —Decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un poco el aire...notaba la espalda húmeda al igual que su frente...se acercó a la barandilla..y cerró los ojos...disfrutando de la suave brisa que le removía su corto cabello, que había crecido durante su estancia en Isla Kuraigana. A veces pensaba que aquella isla tenía un nombre bastante significativo... Le sonaba a "curra y gana" cosa que hizo y el fruto de sus entrenamientos lo convirtió en el Espadachín que es ahora. Aún recordaba su lucha contra el pulpo en la isla gyojin..no le duró apenas nada..y contra pica en dressrosa...Estaba muy contento con su nueva fuerza y sus nuevas habilidades..Todo gracias a él... Al hombre que derrotaría cueste lo que cueste. Gracias al "Kenbonshoku Haki" Zoro notó una presencia tras de sí, y volteó inmediatamente. Encontrándose frente a frente con la Arqueóloga del Barco. Casi cae por la borda de la sorpresa, pero las múltiples manos de Robin lo agarraron para que eso no sucediese.

— **Tan Fea soy que intentas Tirarte por la borda, Zoro.. Fufufufu** —No había sido por su cara, bueno en parte sí, pero era la proximidad a la que habían estado..apenas unos centímetros los separaban.— **Sabes, Me gusta conversar contigo..Nami me ha dicho que llegaremos a una isla en un par de horas...y me preguntaba...si..si te gustaría pasear conmigo..tengo algunas cosas que comentarte**..—Zoro estaba entre desconcertado y sorprendido, No sabía que pretendía su Nakama, Algo malo estaba seguro que no..El confiaba mucho en Robin..y no dudaría en dejar su vida en manos de ella.

— **¿y por que no me lo dices aquí?** —Robin sonrió, Joder, por que es tan jodidamente hermosa...Segundos después de ese efímero pensamiento la arqueóloga se marchó..sin decir nada más.— **Que rara es...** —«Como si tu fueras normal» Se recriminó mentalmente.

 **...**

Nami entró en la cocina, encontrando a la mayor parte de sus nakamas desayunando... A Luffy nada más verla se le iluminó el rostro, dejó un hueco a su lado y Nami, Tímidamente, se sentó a su lado.

— **Tengo algo que contaros, Nakamas..Yo y...** —Luffy se llevó una colleja por parte de Nami, Acaso era un estúpido... Aún no era el momento para que sus nakamas se enterasen. Además... Desde que aceptó tener una relación sería con Luffy...algo le decía que estaba mal...que no deberían tener algo más que la camaradería... Y la idea de cortar aquella relación completamente le rondaba por la cabeza...Lo sentía por Luffy..pero la inseguridad había ganado la batalla...Tendría que decirselo a Luffy en la isla a la que se aproximaban...sería lo mejor.

— **¿por que golpeas a Luffy?¿y que es lo que ibas a decir?** —Usopp confundido comenzó a preguntar, pero la asesina mirada de Nami hizo que sus preguntas se la tragarán la tierra.

Todos miraron raro a la Pelinaranja, incluso Luffy se masajeaba la parte golpeada mientras miraba a Nami con mirada inquisidora, preguntandose mentalmente el por qué de no querer que sus Nakamas supieran de su relación... Algo iba mal...y el lo notó.

La arqueóloga entró en el habitáculo... Sanji enseguida le sirvió un plato...Robin notó un ambiente bastante raro...Luffy apenas comía... Y Nami miraba a su plato sin mover músculo alguno..Aquí pasaba algo que ella aún no había descubierto...pero eso ya lo descubriría... Ahora mismo su corazón martilleaba fuertemente...ya había dado el primer paso...solo faltaba confesarsele al peliverde y esperar su respuesta...no sabía si había echo bien...pero es mejor haber amado y perdido.. Que no haber amado nunca...Bonita frase por cierto.

— **¿Y el Marimo, Robin-Chwan?** —Sanji colocó el plato frente a Robin, ella se sentó.

— **No tiene Hambre, o eso me dijo** —Chopper interrumpió a Robin antes de que esta siquiera abriera la boca.

— **Maldito cabeza alga...Siempre desperdiciando comida...La próxima vez no le preparo el desayuno y que mastique una de sus odiosas pesas...** —Sanji se retiró echando humo por la nariz.

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

Los Mugiwaras por fin habían Desembarcado en aquella isla que Nami dijo que avistarían. Desde la lejanía se podía divisar un gran pueblo y forzando aún más la vista un Gran bosque cuyo punto más alto era una Montaña. Robin y Zoro se marcharon directos al bosque, allí podrían conversar mejor según Robin. Usopp y Chopper irían a buscar Medicinas y Herramientas, cada uno con sus interesés. Franky necesitaba Vigas de acero para un Nuevo invento que su mente había construido. Brook alegó que vigilaría el Barco para recordar aquellos viejos tiempos en los que él navegaba solo sin un rumbo fijo por aquel océano nubloso. Finalmente Nami Se Llevó a Rastras a Luffy, Aún ni sabía como decirle a su capitán... Pero de algo estaba segura..no podía continuar con aquello..Quería terminar lo antes posible...No quería estropear la relación con sus Nakamas...y mucho menos estropear su amistad con Luffy...

 **...**

Peliverde y Pelinegra caminaban sin pronunciar palabra alguna...Robín estaba asumida en sus pensamientos y el Peliverde no dejaba de notar cierta aura que lo estaba agotando físicamente...Era una sensación estraña..pero comenzó a notar una pérdida importante de fuerza.

— **Para un momento...** —La respiración comenzó a sonar forzosa, Robin miró preocupada al peliverde.

— **¿¡Que te ocurre, Zoro!?** —Robin tocó el brazo del peliverde...y lo retiró seguidamente al notar que su piel estaba muy caliente...demasiado...Robin presa del pánico levantó al peliverde, que de rodillas al suelo estaba. Y comenzó a alejarse..

— **Estoy...Estoy..perdiendo...energia...Noto...Noto...algo...** —Zoro estaba al borde del desmayamiento, cuando una Delicada Voz se escuchó tras ellos.

— **Vamos corred** —Una Joven de cabellos dorados apareció y ayudó a Robin a transportar al peliverde.

— **¿¡Que es lo que le ocurre!?** —

— **Es Belfegor...** —Alegó la muchacha sin dejar de arrastrar al peliverde junto a Robin.

— **¿¡Como Que Belfegor...El Demonio!?** —

 **—El Mismo...Tenemos que alejarlo del Bosque antes de que su voluntad desaparezca** —Robin Hizo crecer una Robin Fleur y Aligeró la marcha. Segundos mas tarde...Ya estaban alejados del bosque. La Joven los Llevó a una pequeña casita un poco alejada del pueblo. Nada mas entrar guió a Robin hasta la habitación, Allí encima de una Cama dejaron tumbado al peliverde.

La Joven se marchó al salón en busca de algunas cosas que necesitaría. Robin agarró la mano del peliverde y la apretó con la suya. Belfegor...Aquella chica dijo que esto lo había echo belfegor...Según los temas religiosos..Belfegor es el Demonio de la pereza, uno de los Siete principes del infierno...Él se Alimenta de la energía ajena para que la persona afectada pierda rastro alguno de cordura...desatando el caos y consiguiendo un ejercito de hombres salvajes sin sentimientos. Pero solo es un tema religioso...Aunque después de lo que le había pasado a Zoro ella no estaba segura de creerse lo que había dicho la chica.

...

Nami y Luffy caminaban por el pueblo...Luffy bastante contento por estar junto a Nami, como una pareja de Novios.. Le encantaba. Por otra parte...Nami estaba bastante pérdida mentalmente...tenía que decirselo...pero le rompería el corazón a Luffy...Solo de pensarlo el corazón le comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

— **Oye Luffy...**

— **Dime..**

— **Nuestra Relación...tiene..tiene..**

— **Tiene que...**

— **Tiene que acabar..**

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

 _ **Es corto...lo siento...**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar en esta historia...y espero no haber desilusionado a Nadie con este repentino cambio que Nami a Dado. U.U..**_


End file.
